


stealing the colour and life from my skin

by Sozbro



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Ephebophilia, First Time, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, oh gosh this is so self indulgent LMAO, these two are totally major bottoms but i made taichi top cus, ykno bottom yuta is great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sozbro/pseuds/Sozbro
Summary: incredibly self indulgent fic where yuta and taichi just... go at it.
Relationships: Fujisaki Taichi/Asahina Yuta
Kudos: 2





	stealing the colour and life from my skin

**Author's Note:**

> more dingaropa shit. neither have specified ages, but i imagined yuta to be around 15. take as you will. anyways, i find both of these boys super cute and just wanted to see 'em fuck so here you go. 
> 
> title from miami horror - sometimes, which has nothing to do with this fic, it's just a very good song (imo!!!)

To think that Taichi, a father and grown man, takes interest in a boy much younger than him could, and would, be considered shameful. Having interest or wanting to engage in any sort of relationship or sexual activity with a literal teenager- the younger brother of his son’s friend, is not okay. It’s inappropriate, but he pushes away his morals when he finds out said boy has interest in him. 

Taichi invited Yuta to his house when his son is away with his friend and his wife is away. He swears to himself he’s not interested. There’s no sexual intent. Just two friends. Taichi and his teenage friend. 

And even with that in mind, in the kitchen, the two of them find themselves in each other's embrace. Taichi completely forgot how they even ended up like this, and it didn’t matter when he began to kiss Yuta. The boy reacted surprised, but didn’t hesitate to kiss back. The kiss becomes more passionate, Taichi gently sucking Yuta’s lips and the inexperienced boy attempts to replicate the movements. 

It’s been a while since Taichi has done any of the sort. But it’s also been the first time he’s felt genuine love for someone. He didn’t want to waste more time, and brings Yuta to the living room, and the two continue making out on the couch. Taichi never imagined he’d be in such a position; the afternoon sun warming them up through the sun as he made out with a teenage boy. It’s shameful, sure, but it unlocks a part of Taichi’s brain he never knew existed.

When they stop, Taichi looks into Yuta’s eyes, the athletic boy looking at him with lidded eyes and a flushed face. Taichi smiles, leaning in to plant soft kisses against his neck. 

Yuta breathes softly. “T-Taichi, is this okay?” 

He doesn’t hesitate to reply, “It’s fine, Yuta. You and me.” He shifts positions so he’s lying down on the soft couch with his upper back and neck against the arm of it, Yuta kneeling over Taichi’s waist. “I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want, all right?” 

He replies silently with a nod and mouths an ‘okay’. “Wait, I wanna try something.” Yuta moves quickly so he’s lying on his stomach. Taichi moves up so his back is against the arm, leaving more room for Yuta. His head is right above Taichi’s crotch and he immediately knows what he wants to do. He strips himself of his buttoned shirt first, then his dark green pants and briefs. With his already hard cock freed, Yuta looks up at it for a moment. Despite not being the biggest in the world, it was definitely the biggest Yuta has ever seen in person. Yuta hoped his dick would get bigger as he got older.

He wraps his hand around the base and takes the crown into his wet mouth. Yuta has never done this and the closest he has gotten was bananas and popsicles. He sinks down steadily, raising his eyebrows when Taichi breathes, satisfied. A hand presses against his head and plays with his brown hair. 

Yuta bobs his head slowly on Taichi’s shaft and tries to run his tongue on the side as he sucks. He gulps down his cock, nose pressed against the bottom, pushed against Taichi’s thin pubic hair. Yuta’s throat convulses against the rod and he’s surprised by how well he handles it. Taichi moans softly and plays more with Yuta’s hair, fingers running through as a silent way of telling him he’s good. Yuta thinks that he’s just going to blow Taichi until he gently pulls him off his dick.

He looks up to the older man with slick lips and smiles confidently, slowly getting onto his knees. “Have you ever had sex before, Yuta?” The boy’s confident look disappears and he looks embarrassed. He shakes his head ‘no’ and blushes. “I’ve watched videos if that counts. But, um, no, I haven’t.” 

Taichi smiles. “That’s fine. I can go slow if you want.” He says. 

Yuta crawls so he’s hovered right over Taichi’s waist, and quickly takes off his jacket and pulls off his beige shorts leaving only his white tank top and grey boxer briefs, the latter he pulls off quickly and throws away. His own cock is hard, and obviously smaller than Taichi’s. But it was still cute. His foreskin covered most of the head and he seemed to have a habit of shaving. The late afternoon sun makes him look beautiful and Taichi stares at the well-built young boy with feelings of lust and pure, quote unquote, love.

“Would you like to prepare yourself first?” Taichi asks. “Oh, and um, should we stop so I can get a condom?” 

“It’s all right! I’ve, uh, done stuff down there before!” Yuta chuckles awkwardly and lines himself with Taichi’s slick dick. “Just my fingers.” Taichi can’t help but blush and slightly chuckle to himself. What a nice mental image. “And we don’t need a condom! I’m a boy, silly!”

Taichi wants to reply to that statement, but he doesn’t want to ruin the moment. He just goes along with it, reluctant. Yuta spreads his legs apart and places his knees on each side of Taichi’s waist. His erection slid along the cleft of Yuta’s ass. He breathes heavy, preparing himself mentally for losing his virginity to an adult. An adult man, let alone. 

“You do want this right?” The programmer asks once again. He wants to go through with this as soon as he can, but there’s that part of him that needs to make sure Yuta is completely okay with it.

“It’s okay, I want this!” Any tension present at that moment was shattered by Yuta’s cheery and cute voice. Taichi nods and eases his cock inside, Yuta lowering himself for a moment then stopping. He huffs and bites his lip. 

He nods before Taichi can say anything. The older man pushes in forward, then dragged back out, Yuta moaning at having something larger than a finger or two inside of him. He thrusts at a slow and firm pace, to make sure Yuta isn’t hurt, so he can adjust to the unfamiliar length inside him. 

“ _ Ah- _ ” Yuta moans softly and his cock twitches when Taichi’s cock hits a sensitive spot. “That feels really good. Oh,  _ Taichi- _ ” 

His moans are music to Taichi’s ears and he barely moves faster to elicit a louder reaction from Yuta. His hands move to Yuta’s soft thighs and squeeze the skin gently. He smiles and pants heavily as he fucks Yuta, his cock jumps when his prostate is stimulated. Taichi’s cock curves perfectly against it and Yuta loves it. 

“You look beautiful, Yuta,” Taichi says in between heavy breaths. “I can’t get enough of you.” 

Those sappy words made Yuta look down at Taichi, the boy almost glowing from the warm sunlight from the window. He pants and smiles sheepishly, flustered by the compliment and also from having Taichi’s cock deep in his ass. 

“I think I’m gonna come,” Yuta moans and shuts his eyes. “I-I’m sorry, I’m so close.” 

“That’s alright,” Taichi thrusts moderately when speaking, which does nothing but bring Yuta closer to his orgasm. “We can do this again if you ever want.” 

Yuta’s eyes water and he moans. He begins to grind his hips against Taichi’s waist fast, enjoying how full he feels, and the praise he receives from the man. He’s never felt this way. His feelings overwhelm him with happiness, some that he hasn’t felt in ages, and his moans and sobs get increasingly louder. 

“Y-Yeah! O-Oh, gosh Taichi, Ta-aichi!” Yuta grips the tough material of the couch as he chants his name, and cries out when his come spills from his untouched cock and onto Taichi’s bare torso. Just watching Yuta come made the older man breathe heavily and thrust his hips upwards until he shot his load deep inside of Yuta’s virgin hole.

His body went limp in exhaustion; that was the most sex he’s had since who-knows-when and it wasn’t even that long. But, it was with Yuta, so it was worth it. He panted heavy and didn’t notice Yuta had snuggled next to him, their naked sweaty bodies pressed against each other adding a weird sense of comfort to both of them. 

“Can I be on top next?” Yuta asks, his hand wrapped around Taichi’s waist.

He shrugs and chuckles. “If there is a next time.”

“Oh, and uh, are we like boyfriends now or something?” 

The question lingers in Taichi’s mind for a moment, when he shrugs once again. “That’s... a complicated question.” 

Yuta just giggles and breathes heavily against his pseudo-boyfriend’s neck. They both knew Chihiro would be out for the weekend and Taichi’s wife would be back much later. But despite his exhaustion, Taichi made sure not to fall asleep, and instead stared up at the ceiling comfortably as Yuta lay relaxed next to his slim body. 

**Author's Note:**

> might get into this pairing for the sake of it, who knows. follow me @sozbrah_ for fic updates. also should specify this isnt my main oopsie


End file.
